A Betrayl Turned Blessing
by Neak Temhota
Summary: This begins after the ending on the movie. The Phantom is still alive and Christine's children are some of the characters.
1. An Unfamiliar Meeting

**A/N: Hello, I've decided to post this story! This begins after the ending of the movie, when Raoul places the music box on Christine's grave. My friend (visualpurple) and I have been writing this for some time. She controlls Erik, I controll Kendra. I had to rewrite the first chapter, so I deserve the credit for it XD Well, enough with me talking on with the chapter! Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Phantom of the Opera, you all know who that belongs to. The only characters I own are some of the ones you don't recognize. **

Erik made his way to the tent in which he knew held the little gypsy girl who he shared a certain gene with. They were both deformed and Erik was here to put a stop to what he had heard. The people of the circus were calling her a freak and showing her off to the public. Erik had gone through a simaliar ordeal, and didn't want the young girl to be as broken as he was. Just as he made it into the tent, he saw a cage. He shuddered at the memory of living in that cage.

**xXx**

A young girl clung to the flowers that were in her hands. The icy cold winds seemed to tear through her bodice, though it was still intact. She walked to the back of the cemetary where she was now at. Her eyes were filled with tears as she slowly made her way to her mother's grave. When she reached it she fell to her knees and began to sob, memories flooding her mind. "Why did you leave me? Why did you leave me?" she repeated this several times to her mother's grave. She could not understand how her mother could just leave her, she didn't even say goodbye.

This girl, Kendra De Chagney, had been in Covray, France, when her mother died in Paris. She had never forgiven herself for not being there, and now, the second year since her mother had died, she felt like she had in some way betrayed her mother by not being there. When her eyes dropped down to the bottom of the grave, she noticed a red rose with a black ribbon tied around it's stem.

Over that ribbon was a beautiful diamond ring. She picked it up and slid it on her finger. Sighing, she got up and told the carriage's driver to go to the fairgrounds, she had something to do there. Not knowing why she had suddenly came to the fairgrounds, she hesistantly stepped out of the carriage. Hearing some commotion in a nearby tent, she walked over there.

**xXx**

Erik had been trying to calm a screaming gypsy girl when he heard someone coming. "Listen to me, we share the same fate," he whispered to the girl, showing the deformed flesh under his mask. The little nodded and told him her name was Sorelli. He told her to keep quiet and whirled around when the young girl stepped into the tent. He screamed at her, "Get out! This is none of your business!"

**xXx**

Kendra was frightened by the man that was yelling at her. She was still crying and found his remarks only made her cry more. "I-i'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude," she said as she tried to move, but found her feet wouldn't cooperate with her.

**xXx **

Erik was shocked. He saw not the young girl standing in front of him, but Christine, the girl he had loved and lost. This girl was crying and he didn't want her to. "No, no, I'm sorry!" he said, rushing over to her. She looked up at him with puzzled eyes. "C-christine?" he asked, towering over her. The girl shook her head and he watched her dark brown curls seem to fan out around her. "I-i'm K-kendra," she said, "Christine was my mother." Of course she was her mother! Christine could not be there, standing in front of him. Erik sighed and noticed that Kendra was staring at his mask. He looked away and said, "This is Sorelli, she has been kept here against her will to be shown in front of audiances." Kendra looked at him, then at the little girl huddled in the corner. "

"Do you have the keys?" she asked, clearly wanting to forget their last conversation. "No," he said, frowning. Kendra stared at the cage breifly before whirling her dress and walking out of the tent. Erik could do nothing but stare after her. Had he just let this young girl slip from his grasp? Had he ever had Kendra in his grasp? His thoughts were wandering as Kendra walked towards a circus trailor. "Kendra will be back very quickly," he reassured Sorelli, who had begun to whimper.

**xXx**

Kendra ran towards the trailor, hoping no one was there to find out what she was doing. Even though the fairgrounds looked deserted, she had to be extra cautious because it wasn't just her life at stake. She sighed and tried to open the door of the first trailor she came to. The fools had left it open! "Just my luck," she said bitterly to herself. She twisted the door and walked inside. Looking around the trailor, she found a ring of keys pinned to the wall. She grabbed them and exited the trailor. She felt her heart beat fast as she walked towards the tent where the man and Sorelli now resided.

Walking into the tent, Kendra quietly said, "here, I have the keys," and held out her hand to Erik. As soon as he took the keys, he noticed something glistteringon her finger. My ring, he thought, staring at her hand. Kendra noticed this and left her hand hanging in the air. "Is something wrong?" she asked, puzzled.He shook his head, but didn't move. "T-that ring...I have left it on Christine's grave..." he said, his voice coming out as a murmer. "That was you?" Kendra asked shyly. "I-i'm sorry. I should never have taken it," she said, silently cursing herself for taking what was not rightfully hers.

"No, I just didn't exspect anyone to find it, that's all," he said quickly. He finally found enough strength to pull away from the conversation with Kendra and walked over to Sorelli's cage. He found the right key and unlocked it, setting her free. She smiled shyly at him and ran to hide from Kendra. "It's okay, I will not hurt you," she said sweetly, trying to comfort Sorelli. Sorelli peeked out from behind Erik and he scowled. He didn't want her to be afriad. "Do you know how to properly care for a child?" she asked without thinking it over. She didn't want to insult him.

Erik thought for a moment. Did he know how to take care of a child of this age, which seemed about 6 or 7. After several moments of thought he came to a conclusion; he didn't know how to take care of a child. He slowly shook his head and Kendra could not help but smile. "Were you honestly thinking of taking this child, not knowing how to care for her?" Erik could tell she was joking, but it angered him deeply that his plan had once again faltered. He frowned at himself and Kendra thought she had done something wrong. "I'm sorry to insult you like this," she said, regretting trying to lighten the mood.

He didn't mean to make her think that he was frowning at her, but his pride wouldn't let him tell her that he was angry at himself. "it's okay, I didn't think that far ahead." Erik shook his head and thought for a moment. Kendra walked over to him and reached out to touch him, but stopped herself. He looked at her and then back at Sorelli. "I know how to take care of children," Kendra said, not really knowing why she just said that. Erik looked up at her. "You do?" he said, not being able to ask her to stay and take care of Sorelli. "I could come with you," she said before she could stop herself. "And take care of her."

Erik just looked at her in shock. He she just asked if she could live with him. "Unless you don't want me to," she said, not wanting to offend him, but wanting to make sure the child will be well cared for. Erik blinked at her. "Why would you want to live with me?" he asked, still a little dazed. She walked over and caressed his visible cheek with her small hand. "Yes, I believe I would."

He sensed no doubt in her voice, so he suddenly became happy. "Well, since you want to, I think you can." He moved his face into her touch, nuzzling his face against her smooth palm. Kendra blushed and pulled her hand away. Erik felt unhappy about her hand leaving his face, but knew it wasn't right for her to be touching him. He sighed and traced the outline of Kendra's jaw before he knew what he was doing.

Straightening up, he pulled his hand away and ran it through his hair. "You may not have to endure my presence there much longer. I'm very old and I doubt I'll be living much longer," he said, his normally rich voice becoming rough.


	2. An Unwanted Visitor

Kendra knew that he must be old, but she didn't want him to die. "Don't say that," she said, "you will not die, so long as I'm there to care for you." She walked up and took Sorelli's hand in one hand, the man's in the other. "Where do you live?" she asked, though she already knew the answer.

Erik gently squeezed Kendra's hand. He was happy she said such things, but he knew they were untrue. He was very old, and he knew he would die soon,whether she was with him or not. "I live beneth the newly build Paris Opera house, in the catacombs." Suddenly Erik blurted out "Can you sing?"

Kendra was not at all surprised by his words, but was surprised by his actions. She said "Well, I haven't had much teaching, but Madame Giry says I sing just like my mother..." her voice trailed off. With that she turned and kissed him on the cheek. She tightened her grip on his hand and Sorelli's. Leaning down to Sorelli's height she said , "I will be back, I need to call a carriage." She looked up at the man and asked "What is your real name?"

Erik gently let his fingers trail over the place where Kendra had kissed him. "Erik. My name is Erik." he whispered. "Erik?" she asked. That name sounds familiar, she thought. "Erik is a nice name," she continued. She saw how he had reacted to the kiss and blushed. "I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to...offend you?" she said, the last part as a question.

"No... it's just that...the last time I was kissed was by your mother." Erik turned away, actually embarassed. "Shall we go?" Kendra stood there and thought about everything she had learned about the Angel of Music from her mother. "I shall go to get a carriage, I will be back shortly." With that she dashed out of the room and called for a carriage.

Erik stood alone with Sorelli and touched his cheek yet again. Was he making the right decision? Living alone for so long... could he cope with human presence at last in the catacombs, the darkness that had been so silent for so long, save for his music?

Kendra finally got a carriage and went back inside the tent. "A carriage is here...Erik, are you okay?" she asked, for she saw worry on his face. Was he thinking she had done something wrong? "I'm...fine." Erik lied as he stared at the ground. He absent-mindedly took Sorelli's hand and began to leave the tent at last, a tiny hesitation in his stride. Kendra follwed, not so sure that Erik was telling the truth. "It's over here," she said and pointed to a black carriage with tinted windows. She thought about taking Erik's hand, as she longed to, but decided against it. She took Sorelli's instead.

When they got inside she said to the driver "To the Opera House, please." The carriage began to rock and sway as it started on its way. Erik kept his eyes downcast as they drew closer and closer to his home, unsure of whether conversation or quiet was what he wanted... the last time he had ridden in a carriage, he had been driving... and Christine had been his passenger...

Kendra stared out the window at all the things she once knew. She sighed and once again remembered the stories, she went through them over and over in her mind. She was unsure what to do when the were to reach Erik's home, but knew that the child must be properly cared for first. Erik looked up as the carriage rolled to a bumpy stop. Outside the window the magnificent silhoutte of the Paris Opera house illuminated the night. My domain, Erik thought bitterly. What he said out loud was, "I will pay the fare," and with that Erik slipped out of the carriage, pulling the hood of his cloak over his head as he left.

Kendra took Sorelli's hand and slipped out of the carriage, following Erik. She had no idea what to say, and this akward silence was killing her. She kept quiet and marveled at how silent Erik's footsteps were. She stopped suddenly, remembering where she had heard the name Erik before. Kneeling down to Sorelli she said "Mademoiselle will you please wait here for a breif moment?" and the little girl nodded. Kendra rushed over to Erik and turned him around.

She placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him on the lips slightly. "I shall never believe what my father has said of you. I don't believe you tried to hurt my mother," she said and hugged him tightly. She stayed there for a moment, waiting for Erik to yell or scream at her. She felt his breathing and felt her heart slip out of its coldness.

Erik stood still in shock. His heart beat wildly in his chest and he could feel Kendra's doing the same. Dare he move? Was it finally true, that someone loved him... and he didn't even have to kidnap them, force them to love him back? He gazed down at Kendra briefly, trying to read her eyes, but they were closed. He carefully ran his gloved fingers through her thick brown hair, then pulled out of her embrace. Breathing heavily, he did the only thing his mind could comprehend. He ran.

Kendra was breathing heavily to, for she had never displayed such affection for anyone before. "Erik!" she called after him. Turning back to Sorelli she took her hand and continued into the Opera House, a little puzzled. Why did he act like this? Why did he run? she asked herself these questions over and over again, never coming to an answer.

Ignoring Kendra's pleas, Erik ran and ran until he couldn't take it anymore. Collapsing at the bottom of a set of stone stairs he finally let his thoughts catch up with him. Could it be possible? Someone actually loved him? But he ran... because he hadn't taken off the mask yet. Kendra would recoil in disgust and leave, never to return. He knew. For who could ever love a monster? But a voice in the depths of his mind told him it wasn't so... Erik wiped away a tear and returned to the Opera House entrance.

Kendra pushed all the thoughts of doubt out of her mind. She grasped Sorelli's hand and began to walk towards the Opera House. Just as she turned a corner she saw a familiar face. Her brother, Nathan, was standing there. He had the face of her father, almost exactly. He had a disturbed look on his face. "I've been waiting for you," he said calmly as Sorelli quickly darted to the shadows. He grabbed Kendra's wrist and said through gritted teeth, "Do you know how worried Father was? He thought he had gotten to you." Kendra glared at Nathan and said, tears welling in her eyes, "You're hurting me, let me go!"

Erik heard Sorelli wimpering and Kendra's pleas and forgot his previous dilemma. His brow furrowed as he ran to find out what was going on. Seeing

Kendra's brother, an almost exact replica of Raoul, made Erik's blood boil. But he dare not make a move just yet... Erik slipped into the shadows near where the brother and sister were fighting and waited, his fingertips brushing the rope hidden in his pocket... just in case...

"Nathan stop, please!" Kendra cried. Nathan became enraged at how she could possibly forget their father's condition. "How could you just run away like that?" he screamed at her as he slapped her. Kendra fell to the floor and looked up at her older brother with fear in her eyes. "Nathan..." she said, standing up. "No!" he screamed and slapped her again.

Erik couldn't take it. He threw his 'magical lasso', as the stage hands used to call it, and roped Nathan by the neck. Pulling the violent brother close to his chest, the rope pulling tightly on his neck, he choked the man. Nathan was unable to see his attacker, which Erik figured would frighten him even more, and not give away his own identity. Hatred in Erik's eyes, he knew he wouldn't hesitate to kill Nathan, and yet he awaited Kendra's words. Kendra just stood there, watching the two men. "No, please..." she said, walking towards them. She gently slipped the ropes out of Erik's hands, releasing Nathan. She used her body to block Erik from Nathan's view. "leave now, you are unwelcome here," she stated. Her brother stumbled away, cursing at the man and his sister. Kendra turned to Erik and threw her arms around his neck. "He's normally so gentle," she whispered, still crying. "I don't know why he is so mean whenever he speaks of my father."

Erik shoved Kendra away gently, unable to meet her eyes. "What is his name?" he asked, the fury still in his voice. He couldn't believe how much Kendra's brother reminded him of Raul... for a moment he had even lost his senses and believed they were back in the bowels of the Opera Populaire, Christine pleading and Raul choking. How could he treat Kendra that way... she's so beautiful... No, don't think! that Erik shook his head as if to jar the thought out of place. Kendra's eyes dropped to the ground. "His name is Nathan," she told him. Her thoughts were racing. If this is truely him, why would he try to kill my brother? she asked herself. Unless...no, it couldn't be! she shook her head at the thought. Even if it was him, my mother didn't give him a chance. She could have changed him, she thought. Realizing that they had forgotten about Sorelli she called out in a hoarse whisper, "Sorelli? Where are you?" She touched her cheek and felt the tears coming back.

"Over here." Sorelli said timidly from behind a statue of a winged horse that flanked the entrance to the Opera. Erik finally gave in and met Kendra's eyes. Her tears were still flowing, and her eyes were wide and fearful. Afraid of Nathan... or me? Erik looked at Kendra more closely and saw she seemed to be trying to mull something over in her mind. I'm not a monster! Kendra's heart was racing and her thoughts were clouded as she rushed over to check on Sorelli. Sorelli seemed fine, so Kendra lifted her gaze to Erik. She saw that he must be in deep thought. She wiped away the tears in her eyes and walked towards Erik, Sorelli following closely behind. She put her hand on his cheek and kissed him gently on the lips. She waited there for a few moments and placed her other hand on Erik's, holding it weakly.

Erik felt Kendra's kiss and for the second time in his life doubted his belief that no one could possibly love him for his inner being; not his outward appearance. He caressed Kendra's face, then tightly squeezed her hand. "Let's go inside." He peacefully tugged on her hand, leading Sorelli and Kendra towards a dark stone statue of a weeping angel that hid the enterance of his tunnel. Pushing carefully yet forcefully on the place where the angel's heart would be. Erik felt the false stone give way and a tiny opening appeared. Erik pulled something Kendra and Sorelli couldn't see, and the angel's right wing moved slightly and a dark passageway down into the depths opened. Cool air rushed out of the opening, smelling of damp, roses, and candle wax. Erik turned to see his guests' reactions.

Sorelli's face was shocked, for she had never seen any secret passageways before. Kendra's expression was not that of a state of shock, more of a state of wonder. She was amazed at how creative her angel was, and she felt his warm grip on her hand. I already feel at home, she thought to herself. She dared not to go into the tunnel, for she knew she didn't know that way. She waited patiently at Erik's side by the entrance.

Erik smiled inwardly at Kendra and Sorelli's expression and in one fluid motion, swept them into the tunnel. Once the darkness envloped them, Erik felt a fountain of emotion well up inside him. This was his forte, his domain. And soon it would be Sorelli's and Kendra's too. He just hoped they would adjust. He worried more for Kendra than Sorelli, who he knew already had the darkness in her soul, as he did. Kendra was a little nervous about going down the dark tunnel. As her eyes adjusted she moved closer to Erik, not knowing what lay ahead. I feel so vunerable, she thought, touching the wall with her icy-cold hands. "Where to from here?" she asked Erik, who seemed to be relaxed.

Erik sensed Kendra's nervousness and pulled her closer. "Don't worry, I know the way. Soon you will as well." He checked to make sure everyone was ready, then plunged down into the winding maze of tunnels and passages- some he had built, others that had been there for ages. Cobwebs brushing his face, Erik was careful not to move to quickly for Sorelli and Kendra. It was pitch black, and the only way they connected was by touch and sound.

Rats and other unseen terrors scurried beneth their feet. But still Erik moved on, driven as if by a passion. He felt a few notes escape his lips, and soon he was softly singing a tune in minor, his voice muffled and yet echoing in the utter blackness. "Follow my voice." Sorelli answered she would, but no words escaped Kendra's lips. Erik's voice had hypnotized her and she was following aimlessly. She did not scream or jump as Sorelli did when a wave of rats ran against their feet. Her mind concentrated on one thing and one thing only: Erik's lovely voice. No thoughts of doubt or nervousness clouded her mind. She was enchanted by Erik's voice and did not care what was around her. The only thing her senses picked up were that of things Erik was doing. When the bats swopped over them Sorelli whimpered and grasped her hand, but Kendra took no notice of this. Erik felt as he always did when he sang; like an angel. Someone unearthly, sent down to spread beauty into the world... he forgot his hideous face, his deformity, even his age. All that mattered was the music. As he hit a high pitch in a slight vibrato he could feel Kendra's hand trembling in his.

Does she love the music as much as I? Does Sorelli? He could sense the child flinching as the occupants of the tunnels passed by, but Kendra made no sign that she noticed nor cared. Dropping to a low note, Erik turned a corner in the passage and they entered an even dirtier and narrower tunnel. Erik sang with more urgency, they were close... getting close...

Kendra closed her eyes, then opened them quickly, for she didn't want to lose sight of her angel. She could feel, rather then hear, Erik's voice holding urgency. She wanted to join him in song, but was afriad he might stop singing if she started. So she kept quiet and soaked in every note Erik hit, feeling her heart fill with a strange feeling. Tears were welling in her eyes as she suddenly fell to the ground. Apparently her heart had been overwhelmed and her mind had changed back into a concious state. Her memory was racing back to a time before her mother's death...

000-Flashback-000

Her father was out in the garden, teaching a young Nathan how to swordfight. "You must always keep your hand at the level of your eyes," he told him, setting him sword down. "Why, Father?" a puzzled Nathan asked. "You will come to understand my nonsense if he ever finds you." Nathan knew who he was. "Oh," Nathan said, still a little puzzled. "This lesson has been cut short because you seem tired and I would like to speak with your mother for a few minutes," Raoul said as he ushered Nathan into his room, tucking him in bed. "Good night, my sweet son," he said as he blew out the oil lamp on Nathan's nightstand. He quickly made his way towards Kendra's room. As he was walking he thought he heard Christine's voice and stopped to listen to what they were talking about. "Do not fear when you are left alone in the darkness, for the Angel of Music will surely protect you," he heard Christine say.

His veins seemed to pop out of his skin when he heard that Christine was still filling that child with 'silly stories of the Phantom of the Opera and the Angel of Music.' After Chrisitne had left the room, he slipped from where he was in the shadows into Kendra's room. "Has your mother been telling you stories about that silly litle angel of hers?" he asked in a crazed voice. "Is something wrong, Raoul?" she asked, for she always called him Raoul instead of Father. "Has she?" he asked, careful not to arose any suspiscion. "Yes, she has been telling me about the wonderful Angel," she said in a dreamy tone. Raoul became enraged and threw Kendra against the wall. Kendra screamed out and Christine entered, and, seeing what had happened, rushed to guard her young daughter. "How dare you touch my daughter like that!" she screamed at him, inspecting Kendra's twisted ankle.

Raoul quickly found his mistake and rushed out of the room, ignoring Kendra's crying. Kendra had never forgotten that day when her father became angry with her over a myth. And today, being slapped around by Nathan had awaken her secret hating of her father, who had hurt her so badly that she didn't come out of her room for 3 weeks.

000-End of Flashback-000

Erik heard a loud thump behind him and felt Kendra's hand slip out of his. He turned quickly, still singing without even noticing. "Are you alright?" he asked quietly on a G. Snapping out of it, Erik lifted Kendra into his arms and pushed her hair out of her face. "Are you alright?" he asked again, this time in his normal voice. Sorelli whimpered behind him. Kendra's mind was somewhere else. Her body was limp in Erik's hands.

Erik propped up Kendra's head, growing all the more afraid she had bumped it on a rock or suffered an injury in the dark. He was unable to see her face well, so he didn't know for sure. "Kendra, can you hear me?" Erik asked urgently. "Kendra, wake up!" Kendra's eyes opened a little. She felt someone holding her, but didn't know who it was. "Raoul..?" she asked blindly to the blurry figure in front of her. Her voice was shaky and scared. It was obvious that she was scared that this form might be Raoul, the father she hated. Erik was worried at the frightened look on Kendra's face. Could she have amnesia? "No, Kendra. It is I, the Angel of Music. Erik." He searched her face for some sign of recognition. Kendra's muscles relaxed and she rested her head on Erik's shoulder. "I thought...I thought, he was going to hurt me again," she said in a voice barely above a whisper. Her eyes closed and didn't open. She had passed out again.

Erik hugged Kendra's limp body closely and stood up. Carrying her like a rag doll, Erik called to Sorelli and they continued down the tunnel at a much faster pace. He began to sing again, hoping to bring Kendra out of it and comfort her.

_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime_

_Say you'll lead me from my solitude..._

Kendra was still in a daze, but she heard his voice and it calmed her. Her eyes were still closed, but she wrapped her arms around Erik's neck. Kendra opened her eyes a little and sang some words, exactly as her mother would have.

_Share each day with me, each night, each morning..._

Erik was startled as he heard the sweet words escaping Kendra's lips, yet he continued, in harmony this time. He could see the flickering candlelight of his home refracting off the tunnel walls... they were approching.

_Anywhere you go, let me go too..._

Kendra's eyes were glued to Erik's face. She was admiring his glorious voice most of all. She continued singing in a quieter voice.

_Love me, that's all I ask of you..._

Erik finished the last note then carefully, gently tipped Kendra downwards until her feet were resting on the floor. "We're here." he whispered. Walking past to a turn in the tunnel, he spread his arms open wide and said magnificantly "Welcome to the sweet music's throne! My dominion!" Kendra stood on her feet, feeling a little drowsy. She looked at Erik, than at the items and other things that were in this house-like cave. She noticed that the cave didn't end right there, that it continued on into more sections. She smiled at Erik and walked up to him. Kendra put her hand on his cheek and used the other hand to pull off his mask. Erik's face had been exsposed.

Erik felt his mask slip off and he howled in anger, frantically covering his face with his hands. Whirling around ferociously he stomped away, splattering droplets of murky water everywhere. Still screaming in agony and despair, Erik's form crumpled in upon itself and he sunk to the floor near a candleabra in the corner. How could she? It's just as it was before! Erik, breathing heavily, his face still covered, turned to face Kendra. "Are you happy now? LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" He finally removed his shaking hands and let her see his disfigurment clearly, knowing this was the end.

Kendra started to cry as soon as she noticed her mistake. She had thought that he would understand her wanting to see his face. She wiped the tears from her eyes and walked over to the corner where Erik was. She sat next to him and put her hand in his. "I am more happy then I have ever been before," she whispered quietly in his ear. Erik turned to Kendra in disbelief. "You mean... you mean you still care?" his eyes were wide and almost childlike. "But- aren't you afraid? Or-or disgusted? Anything?" Erik felt a tear slide down his cheek, yet he ignored it.

Kendra wiped away Erik's tear and smiled at him. "Why would I be disgusted?" she asked, staring into his eyes. "All the other people I've known- except for Sorelli, of course- were that way. Even-" Erik became silent and added in a voice so low Kendra could barely hear it. "Even Christine." Kendra lowered her eyes and asked in a barely audible voice, "Were you in love with my mother?"


	3. The Truth

Erik didn't speak for what seemed like an eternity. He looked into Kendra's eyes. "Yes." Kendra looked into Erik's eyes, then quickly looked away. She didn't know what to say, so she just sat and looked at the floor. Why had she tried to love someone who loved another? She was still crying, but she was to deep in thought to wipe the tears away. Erik wasn't so sure he should have said that. '_But I have that love for you too...'_ he tried to get the words out, but they wouldn't come.

Summoning up his courage, Erik leaned over and pulled Kendra up unto her feet. Then, taking her beautiful face in his hands, he kissed her. Kendra was surprised by his actions. She kissed him back, not knowing what else to do. Does he truely love me? Or is he just toying with me? she asked herself. She couldn't come to an answer, so she decided to let the events unfold, wether he loved her or not. "I will always love you," she managed to say after she caught her breath.

Erik put a finger to her lips. "Your mother was... amazing." he paused and sighed. "And I loved her." Erik got a faraway look in his eyes, but it vanished quickly. "But she never loved me back. Maybe at one time she did... but then she met your father." Erik's face darkened. "Raul. From then on I knew it was hopeless... but I kept trying." Erik's voce cracked. "You- you still look at me... even after the mask is gone." Erik couldn't go on. Tears sliding down his cheeks, he turned away. Kendra put a hand on his shoulder and turned to Sorelli, who had been watching quietly from a darkened corner.

"Sorelli, my sweet girl, will you please excuse us foor a few minutes? I think Erik and I should talk," she still had her hand on his shoulder. Sorelli left the room and Kendra sighed. "Erik, what's wrong? Aren't you happy I'm here?" she was confused. Erik began to shake. His mind was a swirling mess of confused emotion. "Yes..." his voice trembled. Erik, having little or no contact with the real human being couldn't cope with this sudden onslaught. "I... aghh..." Erik pulled at his hair and began to pace.

Kendra did not know what to do. She had no idea what Erik was thinking, but she looked at his frantic movements. What can I do that will calm him? she asked herself. Something clicked in her mind and she ran up to him and started to sing something she had never heard before.

_"Angel I hear you, speak: I listen..._

_Erik stopped dead in his tracks. The music..._

_Kendra was still watching him, but she continued to sing as well._

_Stay by my side, guide me. Angel my heart was weak, forgive me. Enter at last...master..."_

Erik's heart was beating wildly in his chest... her voice...taking a deep breath, Erik closed his eyes and let the music take control.

_"Flattering child you shall know me, see why in shadow I hide! Look at your face in the mirror- I am there inside!"_

His thoughts were running wild... '_She's not Christine... she's not... it's Kendra...'_

Kendra walked slowly up to him, singing as she moved her feet.

_"Angel of Music, guide and guardian, grant to me your glory. Angel of Music, hide no longer. Come to me, strange Angel..."_

Erik didn't open his mouth, but he could hear the words in his mind. '_I am your Angel of music... _

_Come to me Angel of Music..'_ He didn't want to do what he had done to Christine to Kendra as well... forcing someone to love you. "I- can't." Erik clenched his fists then faced Kendra again. "I need some time alone. To- think. There's food over there." he gestured to a side tunnel. "Do not disturb me or there will be... conciquences. I shall be in that room." he pointed to another chamber, this one with a large door. "I will live off music alone." Erik let his words sink in, then waited to see if Kendra had understood.

Kendra's heart disagreed, but she nodded. Just as she was about to say something, she stopped. She ran into the side tunnel crying, for she did not

understand why he had not wanted her to stay. Now alone in the side tunnel she sat in the middle of the floor and wept. "Does he hate me? Is that why he wants me to leave?" she asked, aware no one was in the room to hear her. She took a deep breath and tried to stop crying. She failed miseralbly.

Erik saw Kendra leave and he felt as if what he was doing was wrong. But he needed a moment to think... to reflect, like he had always done before. But there are more living here now, more than before. Things have changed. Erik gazed after Kendra, then decided. Whirling around, he made for his room, his sanctuary.

A few moments after the door closed, complicated and beautiful organ music filled the cave, echoing off the walls. Then Erik's voice, as if from far away, sounded.

_"No one would listen _

_No one but her _

_Heard as the outcast hears."_

_Shamed into solitude, _

_Shunned by the multitude, _

_I learned to listen _

_In my dark, my heart heard music."_

Kendra's face had been in her hands. She lifted her head as she heard Erik's voice. She smiled inwardly and took calm, steady breaths. She put her hands

over her ears and tried to ignore Erik's words. She tried to spare herself the heartache which she knew would come.

Erik continued to sing and play. Then, abruptly he stopped and changed keys.

_"Say you'll share with me one _

_love, one lifetime . . . _

_Lead me, save me from my solitude-"_

Erik stopped again. Does she know? Even care? Listening carefully he heard Kendra's sobs. 'What have I done?' Erik burst out of his chamber, singing loudly, his mask back on and face dry.

"_Say you want me with you, _

_here beside you . . ."_

Erik approched Kendra's huddled shape.

_Anywhere you go let me go too, _

_Kendra, that's all I ask of you!"_

Kendra heard him and turned around, her face wet with tears. Her heart was beating fast. Had she heard what she had thought she heard? Was it all just an illusion to make her feel better? She stared blankly up at Erik, who was standing over her. She said in a small voice, "Do you hate me?"Erik stared back at her. "Of course not. Why would you think that?" he gazed into her eyes then softly sang,

_"Kendra, I love you"_

Kendra tried to blink back the tears, but blinking didn't help. She had never before heard someone say that to her. She was shocked, but at the same

time she was happy. Erik bent down and lifted Kendra into his arms. "Don't be afraid. I would never hurt you." he carried her to the room where she would be sleeping and

set her down on the bed. "Get some sleep."

Kendra held Erik's hand tightly just as he was turning to leave. "No, please...I don't want to be alone," she said, a little embarassed. She has always been

afraid of the dark, but now she was more afraid then ever. Erik understood Kendra's fear. He had been afraid of the dark too... for a while. "I can't stay," he said gently, "but Sorelli will be in this room with you."

_"Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams _

_purge your thoughts of the life you knew before _

_Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar _

_And you'll live as you've never lived before."_

Kendra nodded and sat upright on the bed. She felt like she couldn't sleep, despite her worn out mind. She watched Erik leave and saw Sorelli huddled in the

corner. "Are you alright, Sorelli?" she asked, and Sorelli nodded. "I'll sleep over here, it's more comfertable," she said. Kendra layed back on the bed and tried to sleep. Sleep never came, though. Erik left and returned to his room. Singing softly yet resonantly as he prepared for sleep...

_"Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world _

_Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before _

_Let your soul take you where you long to be! _

_Only then can you belong to me"_

Kendra listened to Erik's voice until he finally quieted. She then heard Sorelli fall asleep so she felt it safe to have a look around. She got up and ventured back to the tunnel that had lead her down to the underground labyrinth. She sat at the edge and felt a wave of tiredness sweep over her. She fell asleep at the base of the tunnel.

Erik awoke to a soft sweet singing coming from the dining room. He got up, stretched, then entered. There sat Sorelli, quietly singing to herself. "Good morning." Erik said pleasantly. Sorelli finally noticed he was there and jumped up, looking embarassed. "Don't be scared, I just came to eat breakfast. And then we can begin your lessons." Erik walked over to Kendra's room and knocked softly. "Kendra? Are you awake?"

Kendra woke up and was frightened. She was surrounded by darkness and had forgotten where she was. Then she remembered she was underground and it was natural for it to be dark. She sat there and closed her eyes, she was still weak for some reason.

Frowning, Erik waited a moment more before opening the door. "Kendra?" he peeked inside. Seeing no Kendra, Erik frantically searched the room. Finding no trace, he felt despair settle upon him. I knew it... it was all a ploy- a trick. She's gone... No! Erik grimaced and tore out of the room. She's here somewhere... she can't have left! But his heart and experience said differently. Finally, at the end of his patience, Erik found Kendra, sitting bewilderdly in the tunnel. He let out a huge sigh of relief, and tried to compose himself and resist the anger welling up inside him. "Why are you out here?"

Kendra looked up at Erik. She blushed, the truth was that she had no idea why she had come out here. "I...I don't know," she finally admitted. She got up and brushed herself off. She could sense that Erik was made at her, but she didn't want to make him any madder. Erik clenched his teeth then turned away. "Come. Let us eat, and then we can begin your voice lessons." He turned back around and held out his hand to her.

Kendra took Erik's hand. "I'm not hungry, I'll just stay in my room," she said. She slipped her hand out of Erik's and walked off. She surprisingly found herself in her room. She sat on the edge of the bed and cried. I'm going to mess up, I justk now it, she thought. "Why can't I be more like mother?" she asked herself, thinking of how flawless Christine was.


	4. Why Do You Treat Me Differently?

**A/N: No one has been reviewing:( This makes me think that no one likes the story so far. Well, I'm going to keep posting it in hope that SOMEONE might enjoy reading it.

* * *

**

Erik watched Kendra leave. '_Why does she seem so... nervous?'_ Puzzled, but unwilling to pry, he went and ate breakfast with Sorelli.

Kendra decided to just sit there and try not to think of anything. She dried her eyes and looked at her hands. "Oh, I still have this on," she said as she noticed the ring, "no use taking it off now." She sighed and suddenly felt like singing. She sang quietly, but not to quiet that Erik couldn't hear.

_"We are the lucky ones, We shine like a thousand suns_

_When all of the colour runs together."_

Erik chewed his food and contemplated Kendra's actions. Could she think she's not good enough? He could hear Kendra's voice echoing from her room. I wonder why she was out of bed last night... sleepwalking, possibly? Erik finished eating and cleared his and Sorelli's plates. "Kendra!" he called, "Are you ready? Or do you want Sorelli to go first?"

Kendra stopped singing and noticed he might have heard her. "I will do as you please," she said, eyes on the floor. She held her face in her hand. 'I wish you were here, Mother,' she thought to herself, remembering Christine's beautiful face. She sighed and waited for Erik to chose who he wanted to teach first. Erik stood for a moment in thought. "I want you to go first." he said gently, not trying to make her upset. He folded his arms across his chest.

"Now... sing me more of what you were singing before I came in- and don't be afraid." Kendra looked at him then turned her gaze towards the wall. She seemed to stare into nothing as she began again.

_"We are the lucky ones,_

_We shine like a thousand suns_

_When all of the colour runs together_

_I'll keep you company_

_In one glorious harmony_

_Waltzing with destiny forever..."._

She looked up at Erik to see if she should go on. Erik nodded and held up a hand. "That's enough for now. You have an outstanding voice- it's much like your mother's" Erik smiled. "But you also have the same flaws. Don't worry- they're not terrible- at least nothing a few lessons can't fix." Erik waited for Kendra to respond. Kendra nodded and closed her eyes. She did not return the smile, and she did not speak. She felt like sitting alone and singing everything that was on her mind.

She didn't, of course, but she did get up and go back to the tunnel. For some reason it calmed her. Erik was disturbed by Kendra's indifferent attitude. "Do you wish to be alone?" he asked, puzzlement in his voice. Kendra was equally puzzled. She didn't know if she wanted to be alone or not. "I-I'm not sure...," she said, staring into Erik's eyes. "Maybe you should teach Sorelli now, I'm feeling a little ill," she said, putting her hand on her head.

She dashed back to her room and closed the door behind her. Her head felt like it was going to explode. She dropped onto the bed and passed out. Erik's brow furrowed and he resolved to check on Kendra soon. He was worried about her physical state, with her face so pale... "Sorelli, are you ready for a voice lesson?" the little girl nodded and they went off to the kitchen to begin. Kendra stirred in her sleep. Her mind was racing back to a time when the second worse thing happened in her life. She awoke by her mother's scream.

"M-m-mother?" she whispered to the dark room. No response. 'Of course she wouldn't be here. It was myself I heard, not Mother,' she thought to herself. Kendra's panicked screaming echoed throughout the chamber. Erik rushed to her room and burst into it, seeing her thrashing on the bed. Running to her side, he held her close and tried to calm her. "Kendra! Wake up! It's only a nightmare..." Kendra's eyes were filled with tears as she gazed up at Erik. She was shaking uncontrollably and had images of her mother screaming in her head. She tried to say something but couldn't find the words.

Her heart was beating fast, very fast. Erik saw the strange fear in Kendra's eyes, like an animal fleeing from a predator. He stroked her forehead, which was cold as ice. "You are not well." he knew this wasn't normal... "Should I find you a doctor?" Erik asked, extremely worried. Although he was talented when it came to music architecture and trickery, medicine was something he only knew a small amount... "No, I'm fine," she said in a small voice. She was breathing in short breaths. Why had this dream frightened her?

"Oh, Erik," she said, collapsing in his arms. Erik held Kendra, feeling her muscles shaking and straining in fear. "What did you dream?" he asked gently. The world was gaining a faint buzzing quality... as if everything was from the far end of a tunnel. Kendra broke down in tears. "I-it was-about when my mother got hurt.." she said shaking. It was freezing in the room and Erik's strong arms were inviting. She hugged him tighter and let tears flow from her eyes willingly.

Erik reached into the depths of his cape and pulled out a black handkerchief, offering it to Kendra. "Your mother... hurt?... when was this?" Kendra took the handkerchief and wiped the tears from her eyes. She looked down at the ground, trying so hard not to remember the horrible details of a night long ago. "Raoul came home drunk and..." she took a big breath and whispered the last word, "beat her." Her arms were wrapped very tightly around Erik, as if she was trying to be protected. She had always hated it when her father came home drunk.

Erik was shocked. He had hated Raul, but had acknowledged that he was a handsome and suitable husband... and he had loved Christine... but would he have suspected him to have done such a barbaric thing? Erik said nothing, just hugged Kendra and tried to ignore the buzzing in his ears, growing louder every moment...

Kendra closed her eyes, as if to try and shut out the past. She felt warm and protected in Erik's arms, but knew that would soon end.

Tears were freely escaping from her eyes to flow down her pale cheeks. She sighed and pulled Erik closer as she felt the icyness of her own hands. Erik took Kendra's hands in his own and rubbed circulation back into them. The buzzing was overwhelming... what was going on? Erik shook his head as if to rattle bees out of this brain.

Erik let Kendra rest her head on his chest. She seemed so broken... what kind of family had she been born into? Suddenly the buzzing stopped and Erik realized he could hear nothing... yet Kendra's body still racked with sobs... he put a finger into his ear, trying in vain to clear it Kendra shivered again. Why was it so blasted cold in here?She felt as if she were incased in ice. Her bones shook, and her hands felt numb. Erik forgot Kendra for a moment. He tried to say something, and although he could feel his lips move, feel his vocal cords vibrate, nothing escaped...

"Kendra, what's happening?" Kendra looked up at Erik with big deep brown eyes. "What?" she asked, not knowing what was going on. She had been solely focused on trying to erase past memories. Erik was suddenly hit with the truth... he couldn't hear. At least, partly... some sounds were audible but others weren't. Had he gone deaf? Would he never hear music again! Erik struggled to stay upright. He knew he was old, but why did it have to hit now? "Erik, what's wrong?" Kendra asked in a worried tone. Was he going mad? Had she made him angry?

Kendra stood up and walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder in a comferting way. "Erik?" she asked, wanting a answer. Erik could read the concern on Kendra's lips, but couldn't hear anything except a low mumbling. The edges of his vision began to blur, and Erik felt himself slipping away... the last thing he saw was Kendra's face... then everything was dark. Erik lay in a heap. He had passed out. "Erik? Erik!" Kendra screamed.

She turned him over and saw that he had passed out. What am I going to do? she asked herself. She knew how to take care of people, but she wasn't herself right then. She did the only thing she could; she picked him up and managed to throw him on the bed. Her hands were shaking as she yanked off Erik's cape and pulled the covers over him. Putting her hand to his head she felt that he was getting a slight fever. She dashed out of the room to get some water.

000-Flashback-000

Erik stood there, the familiar musty cloth covering his face, the mask he had worn since birth. "Erik, come here!" Erik heard his mother's sharp voice and ran to meet her. She was a bitter woman, full of hatred for her disformed son, refusing to accept him. But today was Erik's birthday, or as he liked to call it, the Day of Kindness. Last year his mother had set him up with private lessons from a famous architect, his sole gift, but a wonderful one. This year he hoped for something even better. But seeing his mother's scowling face made Erik's heart plummet. Maybe she had forgotten...

Erik's mother began to yell and scream, somthing about him not being like the other children. Erik absorbed the unkind words, his anger mounting. Suddenly Erik exploded. "WHY DO YOU TREAT ME SO DIFFRENTLY?" he screamed childishly, almost as if this were a temper tantrum. "I CAN'T PLAY WITH ANYONE! AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU! WHAT MAKES ME SO EVIL? THIS!" Erik yanked off the cloth mask- a grave mistake. His mother screamed and recoiled. Erik didn't understand... it was just an old cloth. But then his mother held up the mirror. And Erik saw his reflection. "Oh mum, that's just a monster trapped in there!" he still didn't understand. But he would. In time.

000-End Flashback-000


End file.
